Bittersweet Love
by PikaCartSonia
Summary: Kyle has everything he's ever wanted. Stan as a boyfriend, friends, good grades, and somewhat love from his mom. But, everything is gonna change over one project there given. Who will he choose to be with?
1. High School Never Ends

_Hey everyone! As you may know, this is a new story. I needed something new to start writing so I made this. So hope you enjoy!_

"Kyle! Hurry up! Your gonna be late for school and Stan is waiting for you!"

'_Stan! Better hurry up!'_

Kyle ran around his room for one of his shoes

'_God damn it! I should have listened to Mom and had everything the night before than leaving all of this shit at the last minute!'_

He found his missing shoe and slipped it on. He grabbed his backpack, his Chemistry text book, and a strange red box from his bed and ran down stairs to find Stan sitting on the couch, twiddling his thumbs.

Kyle took a deep breath, '_relax Kyle. Just… relax.'_

He took a few more steps and stood in front of Stan. Kyle hid the red box before Stan looked up.

"Hey." Kyle said nervously.

"Hey. Ready to go?"

"Yeah. But first, here."

Kyle held out the box in front of Stan. Stan looked at the box strangely, then back at Kyle, raising an eyebrow.

"What's –"

"It's a present. For our Fifth Anniversary."

Stan smiled and gently took the box from Kyle. His eyes grew from what he sees, a solid gold bracelet with a little heart shaped gold plaque saying 'KB + SM'. Stan quickly looked at Kyle.

"Kyle! I… I…"

Kyle put a hand in front of Stan before he could continue.

"You don't have to say another word." He said with a gentle smile.

"I love you so much Kyle. I wish I could have gotten you something."

"You're all I even need."

Stan smiled and got up the couch. He took Kyle's hands and was about to kiss him until…

"Kyle! Don't you dare do that in this house! You know what will happen if you do!"

They jumped quickly as the voice of Kyle mother filled the room.

"Alright mom! Well, I guess I'm leaving!"

"Bye Kyle! Bye Stan!"

"Bye Mrs. Broflovski."

They left the house to their high school, without another word.

Stan looked at Kyle then at the red box that Kyle gave him. He opened it again and pulled the bracelet out of the box and put it on. He began to examine it on his wrist.

"My God. It's fucken amazing! How…? I'm not gonna ask that. But, what did his mother mean by 'or else'?"

"Umm Kyle?"

"What's up Stan?"

"What did your mom mean by 'or else'?"

Kyle's face began to turn hot a bit and looked around to see if he could change the subject.

"Um, uh, she's just, not use to us going out bit still… uh, oh look! It's Kenny!"

Stan looked at Kyle as he ran towards Kenny, and another boy with brown hair and a red jacket. He let out a sigh and walked over towards them

"Hey guys."

"Hey Ken. Hey fat ass."

"Ay! Watch it Jew!"

"Whatever Cartman."

Cartman flipped Kyle off and crossed his arms, glaring a bit at him. Kenny on the other hand, smiled and looked over at Stan's wrist.

"Whoa Stan! That's some nice metal around our wrist."

Stan looked at his wrist and smiled, looking back at Kenny, "Thanks. Kyle gave it to me for our Fifth anniversary."

"Careful Stan, or else poor boy will steal it from you"

"Fuck you fat ass! No I won't."

"Damnit! I'm not fat!"

"Yeah, yeah. So, what did you give Kyle?"

"Uhh…"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he covered Stan's mouth before he could say anything.

"He doesn't need to give me anything. As long as he loves me, that's all I ever want."

"Pft fags."

"Fuck you fat ass!"

He punched Cartman on his shoulder and storms his way into the school.

'_Stupid asshole! I swear I sometimes want to beat the shit out of him!'_

Kyle stops in front of his locker and violently opens it up. He begins to think a little more about what he thought a few seconds ago.

'_If I do, then, why don't I?'_

"Kyle!"

He escapes his thoughts as he turns around to see Stan, Kenny and enemy looking at him.

He continues, "Don't take what fat ass says so literal. He's a dumbass, what do you expect?"

"You know, I'm fucken standing RIGHT HERE!" Cartman yelled at him annoyed.

"I know dumbass!"

"Fuck you hippie! Screw you guys, I'm going to class!"

Cartman flipped them all off and stomped his way into the classroom next to Kyle's locker.

"The hell is wrong with him?" Kenny asked with his eye brow raised.

"I don't know, and I most definitely don't care."

Kenny shrugged and followed the somewhat chubby looking friend in the class.

Kyle let out a sight of frustration and closed his locker door. Stan looked at him concerned.

"Something up?"

"Ah, I feel like today is gonna suck ass."

Stan smirked and kissed Kyle on the cheek."

"Come on, let's head in."

"Alright." Kyle said with a smile across his face and his cheeks becoming pink.

They both walked in and sat in their seats. The bell rang and the teacher, Mr. Garrison, walked in.

"Okay class, before we begin I want to give you back your tests. Then I'll tell you guys about a new project."

Sighs and groans filled the class room while Mr. Garrison ignored them, while passing back the tests.

Kyle looked down to see an A on the right hand corner of the test.

"The fuck, a D!?"

"Well Eric, if you had studied LIKE I TOLD YOU, then you wouldn't have gotten this D."

"My ass!"

Kyle began to snicker as Cartman's blood boiled and became more irritated than before.

"Is there something funny asshole!?"

Kyle covered his mouth with his and as he begins to laugh harder into it.

"Answer me you fucken Jew!"

"Eric! Shut up and leave Kyle alone!"

"FUCK!"

Cartman slammed his hand on his desk and grabbed his test with his other hand. Crumpling it up with frustration and anger.

Mr. Garrison made his way to the front of the class and began to write down 'Science Project' on the board.

"Okay class, your project is to build something that you would use every day and is friendly to the environment."

'_Man, this is like third grade stuff. Give us something that eleventh graders would do! There's a reason why where here!' _Kyle thought a bit irritated.

"I will be putting you into groups…"

Kyle's head shot up as Mr. Garrison began to give out the partners.

"Butters, you're with Kenny."

"Oh boy!" Butters said with excitement.

"Bebe, you're with Clyde. Token and Kevin. Craig and Tweek. Red and Pip…"

Kyle began to space out. It didn't really interest him much unless he's with Stan…

"Kyle?"

"Huh!?"

"You're with Eric."

Kyle's eyes grew double in size. Knowing he's with the guy that rips on Jews, gave him HIV but cured him, his worst nightmare, shocked him.

"What!?"

"No! There is in no WAY I'm with the Jew!"

"I'm agreeing with fat ass for once on this one!"

"Ay!"

"Sorry. Maybe this will help you two get along. And Stan, you're with Wendy. Any questions?"

"Can we fucken change!!" Kyle said with anger.

"No. Moving on…"

'_Fuck!' _Kyle though frustrated. _'This can't get any worse!'_

Kyle looked over at Cartman, whose smirking like a maniac. Kyle raised an eye brow while Cartman mouthed, 'Welcome to hell, Jew.'

Kyle smacked his forehead on his desk and let out a sigh.

'_I knew today was gonna suck ass. Why must I always be right?!'_

_Well, here's chapter one! I felt this is a good start but I don't know what you guys think. I'm sorry I kept you waiting! I've been somewhat busy and shit. So yeah. SORRY! I hope you enjoy this story! Oh btw, I'm going to use song names as titles. Don't know the song? Well, at the end of the story, I will give you the group of the song. Like this one. It's Bowling For Soup. So yeah. Anyways. Tell me what you think! Review please! Thank you!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	2. Welcome To My Life

_I am back! Finally xD I didn't have enough time to actually finish this story until like the day before school started. And since school and homework is suppose to be my priority; I didn't have time to type this up. ._. Sorry! Well, here's chapter 2 for all the cool people who actually waited for this chapter!_

'_Damnit. Why must all the fucked up stuff happens to me!?'_

Kyle was in deep thought, having his forehead on his locker and his eyes shut tight.

'_Fuck you Mr. Garrison! For making my life now a living hell!'_

"Kyle?"

He jumped and turned to see Stan standing behind him, a bit worried.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Well let's see, I've been yelled at by Cartman this whole day, I'm teamed up with him, and you're with Wendy. Yeah, I'm so okay."

Stan looked at him a bit hurt.

"Don't have to be an ass about it."

Stan turned and began to walk away until Kyle grabbed him by his wrist. He stopped to look at him.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I just didn't expect for this to all happen. Please, can you forgive me?"

Kyle's emerald eyes stare into Stan's, Stan stood there, staring at Kyle. Until he put his hand on Kyle, cheek, and gave him a kiss on his lips, making Kyle loose balance a bit and kissed him back. They pulled apart after, and placed their foreheads on each other and stared into their eyes once again. Stan smiled as he began to speak.

"Of course I do. You know that you make me melt. And why is it that you don't like me teamed up with Wendy?"

Kyle's eyes fade to dull, as if he's scared to tell him why.

"It's because I feel you still have feelings for her, and I might lose you…"

Kyle begins to look away from Stan's somewhat stunned eyes. Stan cupped his chin, to make him face Stan. Stan's sapphire eyes made Kyle's heart race and his face turn hot.

"I'd never do that to you. I love-"

"Jesus Christ! Will you two just get a room so I don't have to watch all this?!"

They jumped apart and turned to see a smirking Kenny, leaning against the lockers with his arms crossed.

"Damnit Ken! Don't you have any one else to bug or piss off?!" Kyle yelled with his hands in a grip. His faced flushed for the fact that Kenny was there all along. Listening to what they were saying.

"Yeah, but fat ass gets pissed off easily. Just like you Kyle."

"Don't you EVER compare me to that fat ass! I not like him! I'll never be like him you got that!"

Kyle punched his locker; making is knuckles turn red and stomped his way into the Cafeteria.

Kenny looked at Stan as Stan shook his head. They watched Kyle walk away, hurt.

- -

'_God Damnit! Alone again!? Why the fuck must I always am alone?!"_

Cartman sat at a bench with a tray of food in front of him.

'_Where the hell is everyone?!'_

"Well, hey Eric!" Butters said with a big smile on his face.

'_What the fuck!? Why him!?'_

"The hell do you want Butters?"

Butters eyes grew in shock and a bit scared as he began to sit down, placing his tray on the table.

"Well, I just saw you all alone and I thought you needed someone to talk to!"

Butters big smile grew bigger and brighter, making Cartman stare at him with confusion. He raised an eyebrow, still looking at Butters.

"Whatever…"

He looked down to see his tray of food there. He sighed and placed his hand on his cheek as he took a spoonful of mash potatoes until he sees Kyle pass by.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Jew. What brings you here?" He said calmly and with a smirk across his face.

Kyle stopped in his place and turned to face Cartman with a glare. It shook him a bit but made him go back to his expression a second later.

"Shut the hell up fat ass. I don't want to talk to you."

"First, I'm not fat asshole! And second off, you've got no choice. You're my team partner. I need someone to do this project because there is no way in hell I'm doing this."

Kyle stared at him, as if he's gone mad.

"So, you're saying I should do this all by myself?"

"Hey, you're not as stupid as I thought you were. You know, for a Jew."

It somewhat flattered Kyle a bit but he's blood began to boil when he heard what he said about the project. He slams his hands on the table so hard that it shook Butters half to death. He leaned in, giving Cartman a glare again.

"There is no way in hell I'm doing this project all by myself. I knew you'd do something like this to me!"

Cartman flung the spoonful of mash potatoes that he still had in his hand. The potatoes landed on Kyle's forehead, leaving a trail from the top of his forehead, to his nose.

"Shut the hell up and quit your bitching. Damn."

Style stood there in disbelief. He looked at Cartman, who's smirking like he's proud of what he did just now. Kyle wiped the potatoes off his face and shook his head.

"I… I give up. I've had it with all the shit you've done to me. Well, it's not going to happen ever again. Just leave me alone, and never talk to me again."

"Kyle. Kyle I…"

"Shut it."

Kyle turned around, and walked away.

"God Damnit…" Cartman muttered under his breath with frustration.

"Well, jeez Eric. You really made Kyle mad."

"Shut up Butters… Just, shut up."

Cartman got up from the bench and followed Kyle, leaving Butters all alone.

"Ah jeez, all I ever wanted to do is help…" Butters said as he shrugs and watches Cartman chase after Kyle.

- -

'_Stupid fat asshole! God, I can't stand him! Why the fuck does he do this to me!?'_

Kyle stomped his way through the empty hallways, making echoes with every step he takes as he makes his way outside to the cold winter air.

'_If only he'd leave me alone. I bet it'd be so much better!'_

He opened his arms wide to let in more of the fresh air hit ever part of his body. Cooling off from the steam he had from Cartman.

'_Bet? Why is it 'I bet' that it'd be so much? It should be, 'I know'.'_

He began to put his arms side to side as he looks up at the warm sun, being covered up a bit that might look like storm clouds. The sun's rays hit his face, warming him up a bit. It may be warm, but everything else was cold.

'_Damn that asshole… He's going to pay…'_

"Hey…"

Kyle turned to see Cartman, his hands in his pockets and facing away from Kyle. Kyle stared at him for a while, to let his brain work to believe if that's really him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone and never talk to me?" he said with his arms crossed and a bit irritated that Cartman is there.

Cartman said nothing. He still looked away from Kyle with an emotionless expression across his face.

"Well, what do you want?"

"I… Um… I…"

"You know, I don't have all day!"

"Well, if you just shut up I'd tell you what I was going to say asshole!"

"What, it's not that?"

Cartman's eyes grew a bit wide and then narrowed, finally looking at Kyle, a bit hurt.

"You know what, forget it. I can't believe I was going to say it too!"

"Okay fine! What were you going to say?"

Cartman's face began to turn pink every second, as if he's embarrassed on what he's going to say. He felt as if his heart was gonna explode. He looked away from him and took a deep breath.

"I'm… sorry."

Kyle's eyes grew wide, taking him off guard.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

Kyle's eyes grew wider as he said those two words a second time.

'_This is a joke! Cartman would NEVER say those words to me! And having repeated anything to me! I bet Kenny is behind this! Having a laugh out of this, yeah! It has to be!'_

Kyle got back to the real world as Cartman continued.

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid and I need you help on this project. I need a good grade in this class or else I'm going to fail. So please, help?"

Kyle stared at him for a few minutes until the bell rang for class, Kyle walked to the stairs, facing the door and stand right next to Cartman. Cartman turned to look at him.

"Fine, meet me here after school. We'll go to my house to work and DON'T be late."

Kyle walked into the school, leaving Cartman standing in disbelief on what Kyle just said, in the cold winter snow.

'_I sure hope I know what I'm doing…' _He thought as he kept walking forward, never looking back.

_Well here's chapter two! :D This was actually a lot of fun to write! I loved how this chapter came up! :D Although, I felt so bad for Butters when Cartman did that to him :'( Sorry Butters fans but that's how Cartman is! :o So anyways, I hopefully will get chapter 3 up and going since school and crap. So yeah. Oh, the song Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan. So yeah. Chapter 3 is coming soon! :D That's for the reviews; please tell me what you think on this chapter! Thanks!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	3. Pretty Green Eyes

_Wow it's been a while huh! Lolz I know it has been for me. Well, sorry I haven't been able to put anything up soon. I've been busy and such. So yeah. Anyways, enough talk! Here's chapter 3!_

"Damnit, where is he!?"

Kyle muttered those words under his breath. His warm breath made a cloud in the sky as the rain began to fall. He pulled up his jacket's collar and pulled his hat downward even more over his ears.

"I knew I couldn't trust him! I knew it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Kyle turned to see Cartman with his arms crossed, standing on the steps of the school.

"What the hell took you so long?!"

"Well, I had to get my crap to work on this stupid project. Sheesh!"

Kyle rolled his eyes as Cartman walked forward, mocking Kyle by making a goofy face and moving his hand as if he had a sock puppet on it. Kyle gave Cartman a shove and they ran through the rain. The drops of rain hit their faces as they ran through the gray streets. Laughter filled the air as a race of getting to Kyle's house rose. The water splashes up as their feet hits the puddles onto Kyle's front steps.

"Ha! In your face Jew! I knew I'd win!"

"That's because I let you win fat ass."

Kyle punched Cartman's shoulder lightly as they laughed their way into the house.

'_Wow, I'd never knew Cartman was like this. Is this really him?'_

"Yo Jew, are we gonna do this or not?"

Kyle rolled his eyes and threw his jacket to the corner of the room, Cartman doing the same thing. He made his way to the couch, as Cartman sat on the arm of the couch.

"You know, my mom doesn't like it when people sit there."

"Have I ever given a shit about what she says?"

"Excuse me?"

Kyle and Cartman turned to see Kyle's mom standing at the door way to the dining room. She didn't seem too happy about Cartman's comment.

Cartman sighed and looked down at his backpack, which is on the floor.

"Nothing Mrs. Broflovski."

"Good."

She turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"Bitch." Cartman murmured under his breath.

Kyle punched Cartman hard enough on his leg that Cartman fell over onto the floor, making a loud thud.

"Hey!? What the hell was that for!?"

"For calling my mom a bitch!"

"Well, it's true! You're just pissed off because you can't handle the truth!"

"My ass! Just shut up and let's work on this damn project!"

"You fucken started it!"

"No I didn't!"

"KYLE!"

Kyle jumped as the big figure of his mom walked through the door way.

"What is this?"

Kyle turned to see a 'C' on one of his test scores.

"W-what about it?"

"Kyle! It's a C! You know you can't get those grades if you ever want to be successful!"

"Mom! I'm doing fine! It was just one grade!"

"One grade is everything Kyle! I knew having Stan as a boyfriend would affect your grades!"

Kyle jumped up from the couch and stood in shock. He couldn't believe she would pin all of his troubles on Stan. He thought she would be happy about it, but in reality, she was in shame to have a son liking other boys.

Cartman shut his eyes as he got up and brushed his shirt as if there was something on it. He turned to face Mrs. Broflovski and opened his eyes before he spoke.

"Now, Mrs. Broflovski, don't you think you're being a little harsh about all this?"

Kyle and his mom looked at him horrified. Did he really stand up for Kyle? The boy who has been bashed for many years, just because he's Jewish?

"C-Cartman? What are you doing!?"

"Well, since your being too much of a sacredly cat, I guess I'm gonna have to stand up to the bitch you call a mom-"

A loud smack echoed across the room as Mrs. Broflovski's hand went across Cartman's face. Both Kyle and Cartman looked at her in disbelief. They couldn't believe that she just slapped his face. No one has ever laid a hand on Cartman, but that has been broken today. Both Mrs. Broflovski's hand and Cartman's cheek grew red and warm after the impact. She stood in front of Cartman with her hair covering her eyes.

"…That's it. Fuck this. Fuck you. Fucken cow…"

Cartman grabbed his backpack and left. Not making another word but slamming the door behind him, dropping family photos that were on the wall.

Kyle looked at his mother both angry and upset.

"…Why?"

"Because I had to Kyle. I had to teach that brat a lesson!"

"No you didn't mom! He was just being a decent friend for once in his life and now **OUR**project is gonna end up as an F!"

"Kyle!"

"You should have slapped me instead of him!"

Her eyes widen as her hands grow into fists.

"No Kyle! I'm done hitting you! You know that! And I have no reason for hitting you!"

"Well, it's better me, than someone else's kid…"

Kyle started walking towards the corner where Cartman's and his jackets were at, grabbing his backpack along the way. He quickly put on his jacket and grabbed Cartman's jacket, knowing he might be cold. He walked towards the front door, taking a hold of the knob.

"Kyle, where do you think you're going!?"

He stayed quiet, staring at the front door. He finally took a deep breath, and spoke.

"I'm going to find him… Before it's too late…"

Kyle opened the door, walking out into the cold rain, closing the door behind him.

'_Do I really care about him?'_

He stood on the steps, letting the rain hit his hat. He looked at Cartman's jacket and sighed.

'_I don't know… What an idiot he can be.'_

He walked forward, taking the road that leads to Cartman's house, not making any more thoughts.

- -

'_Fuck! I can't stand that bitch!'_

Cartman kept walking ever since he left Kyle's house. He took slow steps, trying to get his problems out of his mind.

'_What the fuck was her problem anyways? I mean, I was only telling her the truth damn it!'_

He stops in his pace. He began to move his hand to his cheek were it got hit. His cheek was still a bit tender and pink from the hit. It began to burse up a bit, making it pink and a bit purple. It stung from the rain and his hand touching it.

'_Fuck! It hurts so damn much! Bitch got strength!'_

He took his hand off his cheek and looked up at the grey sky, the rain hitting his face. His shirt and pants were all soaked. He looked down at the ground, shivering at bit from the wind hitting is body.

'_God… It's so cold… Better get home fast before I get fucken sick.'_

He built up his pace and walked faster, directly home. More wind began to blow, hitting every part of his body. He began to freeze from the rain and wind twirling in the air. He breathed heavier, making little clouds of his breath. He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to keep his body warm. He moved quickly until he heard a voice.

"Cartman!"

He turned to see Kyle running toward him. His eyes grew wide as Kyle got closer and closer to him.

"What do you want Jew?"

"Ass hole! I'm here to give you this!"

He gave Cartman his jacket. Cartman looked at it and lightly took it from Kyle. He was in shock that it was still warm and dry.

"Thanks… Jew…"

Kyle looked away, leaving a smugged look on his face.

"No problem I guess…"

Thunder hit, making a lightning bolt as well, making Kyle jump a bit from the boom. Cartman looked at him.

"Scared?"

"No! Fuck off!"

"Ay! Asshole! Come on! Were gonna get sick! Let's go to my house because I'm not going to that bitch you call a mom!"

"Whatever!"

They turned and walked the direction to Cartman's house, not speaking.

- -

They finally arrived to Cartman's house, Cartman on the couch and Kyle on the floor. They've been working on the project for an hour, the rain pouring harder than before. Kyle stared at their unfinished project. His emerald eyes looking sad as if he lost something important to him. He began to speak.

"I'm… Sorry…"

Cartman looked at him funny. He couldn't understand what he meant about that.

"What are you talking about Jew?"

"I'm talking about my mom! I'm sorry that she's a bitch. You were right all along. You always have been…"

Cartman looks at him in shock. He couldn't believe that he was agreeing with Cartman. He smirks and crossed his arms.

"I knew it. Finally took you a while to admit that she's a big fat bitch."

"You don't have to be so fucken cocky about it!"

"Well, you don't have to be an asshole about it! I mean, she fucken slapped my face!"

"Yeah well, I'm use to that!"

Cartman stopped and took in what Kyle just said.

"You mean the fucken bitch hits you!"

Kyle's eyes widen then looked away.

"Use to… Whatever like you care."

"You think I wouldn't have asked that question if I didn't asshole!?"

Kyle quickly got up to face Cartman who is now standing up and looking at Kyle irritated. A few seconds later, the lights go out. Cartman rolled his eyes, even more irritated.

"Damn it! Fucken powers out!"

Kyle still stares at him until thunder hit and the lightning bolt light up the room, sending Kyle jumping and covering his head with his hands at the corner of Cartman's couch. Cartman walked over to him and looked at him confused.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Another lightning bolt and thunder boom hit and sends Kyle running up the stair case.

"Kyle!? What the hell!?"

Cartman ran up after him, hearing a door slam.

"Kyle!? Jew, this isn't funny!"

Cartman walked over to the only door that's closed his bed room. He slowly opened the door to see Kyle in a corned by the winder with his hands covering his ears and his eyes shut tight. He began to walk towards him.

"Kyle? Are you scared over a little lightning and thunder? You're such a fucken sacredly cat!"

Kyle stayed quiet until another boom from the thunder hit. He jumped, making a squeal. Cartman kneeled down in front of Kyle a bit mad. Kyle looked up and a lightning bolt hit, lighting up Kyle's tearing face. Cartman's eyes grew wide to see Kyle crying. Cartman's heart began to sink when Kyle was looking at him with his watery emerald eyes. Cartman removed his hat, showing his mess brown hair. He began to crawled and sat right next to Kyle, not giving him any room to leave. Kyle looked at him still, tears still running down his cheeks.

"W-what are you doing?"

Cartman took off Kyle's green hat and put on his hat on Kyle's head. Pulling his hat over Kyle's ears, trying for Kyle not to heat the thunder. He put one arm around Kyle's shoulder and pulled him towards Cartman. Kyle's eyes widen in shock.

'_What!? What is he doing!?'_

Kyle looked at Cartman to see his eyes closed. His hair sticking up in many directions, as if he just got out of bed. Kyle began to let the body heat of both Cartman's and his own takes over him. He looked out the window with his eyes half open, watching to rain hit and a lightning bolt hit.

'_I… I didn't jump. Why?'_

He looked back at Cartman, closing his eyes as he began to relax, drifting into sleep.

'_Cartman… What are you doing? Why are you doing this to me? Protecting me. Do you really care?'_

The rain began to fall a bit harder, making Kyle sleepier.

'_I don't know what it is but, I'm glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you right now. Thanks… for being here…'_

Kyle put his head on Cartman's side, letting their body heat take over, sending Kyle into a deep sleep.

_Omg! I loved writing this! I thought it was really cute to write something like this! I wanted to do something where Cartman was being nice to Kyle. I should have made Kyle a bit more freaked out but I'm like, eh, it's fine! Well I think so lolz. The song is by Ultrabeat. One of my friends told me to listen to the song and it had an awesome beat to it. And I actually fit the chapter! So I'm happy! _

_I'm sorry I haven't been able to type this story faster. I've got homework, Comedy Sportz, and other stuff to do and well, I have to squeeze this in on my schedule. So yeah. Well I finished it and Chapter 4 is on its way! Really it is I started writing it! I just need to finish it. Lolz. So anyways, tell me what you think! Review please! Thanks! (Oh yeah, by the way, sorry for some spell errors before. I didn't know there was any so my bad! Sorry!)_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	4. Going Under

_Hey everyone! It's been a while. Well not a while, a LONG time. O.e Sorry I've been really busy with school and Comedy Sportz and so on with that. So I'm finally going to upload my 4__th__ chapter! So here it is! Enjoy!_

The rain finally stopped the next day but it left Kyle and Cartman in a bad situation. They woke up late and missed the bus. Leaving them running through South Park's streets.

"How the hell did you forget to set the alarm Cartman!?"

"Well let's see, I had to take care of you since you were scared as shit over a little storm asshole!"

Kyle began to blush as the image of him and Cartman, sitting at the corner of Cartman's room, cuddled up a sleep pops into his head. He lost his focus and almost crashed into a mail box. He quickly avoided it and kept running, Cartman laughing a bit.

"Shut up fat ass! It's not my fault I'm scared of lightning! And what, you're not?"

"Actually, no I'm not."

"My ass!"

Cartman looked over at Kyle who's smirking.

They finally arrived to school with some time left to spare. Cartman walked away and made a separate group with Kenny and Butters, while Kyle was greeted by the smile of Stan's.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, just had a really hard time getting up."

"Hm… So how's your project?"

"It's… alright. Couldn't get anywhere because the power went out. What about you?"

Stan began to blush a bit. He looked over to Wendy, who was by her locker and playfully winks at him. He blushes more and looks back at Kyle, who looks irritated and confused.

"Uh, it's going… fine! Come on! Let's get to class."

"Umm… Sure…"

'_I wonder what's going on with him. I'll talk to Craig or Bridon about this later.'_

Stan puts his arm around Kyle's shoulder while they walk to class.

- -

"God, Stan really pisses me off!"

Cartman watched Stan and Kyle walk to class from a distance. Butters and Kenny looked at him confused.

"Why the hell do you care?"

Cartman blushed lightly and turned to face Kenny, who's smirking like hell.

"Now fellas don't need to start something."

"Shut the hell up Butters! No one is asking you!"

"Fatass! Butters is only helping! You don't have to be an ass towards him!"

"Whatever! You're both asshole! Leave me the fuck alone!"

Cartman stomped after Kyle and Stan into the classroom. Leaving Butters and Kenny confused.

"Ah jeez Kenny… All I ever wanted to do was help Eric…"

Kenny put his hand on Butter's shoulder and watched Cartman walk away.

"I know Butters… I know…"

- -

Kyle was sitting in the front of the row, watching Mr. Garrison write down some Chemistry problems on the board. He began to wonder into space.

'_Why was Stan acting so wired earlier? I'm mean sure, he can act… strange from time to time I guess but now… It's something else. Like, he's hiding something from me.'_

Mr. Garrison turned around to face the class, making everyone jump. He faced Stan, staring him down into his eyes. Stan began to move back into his desk until Mr. Garrison finally spoke.

"Stan, I need you to take this packet to the front of the office. Can someone else with him please?"

"I'll go!" Wendy jumped from her desk with energy.

Kyle's eyes narrowed looking at her.

"Okay. Wendy go with Stan and come back right after."

"Okay." They both said and walked out of the classroom.

Mr. Garrison turned back around and began to write down more problems while teaching at the same time.

"Pst! Kyle!" Craig whispered from behind Kyle.

"What Craig!? I'm trying to focus!" Kyle whispered back.

"My ass! I know you're jealous of Wendy! I can see it all over your face!"

"Am not! I trust Stan, with all of my heart!"

"Craig! Kyle! Will you two be quiet! I can hear you even though you're whispering!"

"Sorry Mr. Garrison." They both said.

As Mr. Garrison turned right back around, Kyle and Craig continued to talk.

"Come on Kyle. Do you really believe what just came out of your mouth?"

Kyle looked down at his desk a bit upset.

'_Do I?'_

He thought about it more then turned around to face Craig, pulling Craig back into his seat.

"I'm positive. I've known Stan for years and I know he wouldn't do something like that."

Craig looked at him a bit shocked then smirked.

"Whatever you say Kyle. I mean remember; I'm your new best friend ever since middle school and you became Stan's boy friend. How long have you gone out with him exactly?"

"Five years but what the fuck does this have to do with our friendship and anything else?"

"Well, I heard from old Ken that something happened last night during the storm with fat ass. Is that true?"

Kyle's eyes grew wide while his cheeks grew hot. Craig was still smirking, knowing that he had gotten Kyle cornered. Kyle shut his eyes in frustration and slammed his hands onto Craig's desk, making him, Craig and the whole class jump and looking at him.

"Shut the hell up Craig! You don't know anything! You don't know!"

"Kyle Broflovski! Craig Tucker! Principal's office! **NOW**!"

Kyle quickly got up from his desk and walked out, Craig following behind.

"Kyle! Kyle! Wait up!"

Kyle kept walking, only a bit quicker.

"Kyle! I'm sorry okay! I didn't know 'that' would actually happen!"

"Shut up Craig! I know you did that on purpose so don't lie to me! I don't even know how we became best friends in the first place! All you've ever done was bitch about every stupid thing!"

"Well, it's not my fault! You guys did some crazy shit before! I mean come on! Peru!?!"

Kyle let out a sigh of frustration and kept speed walking until he saw something that made him want Craig to slap him across the face. Craig finally caught up to Kyle, crashing into him from behind.

"Ow! What the hell!? Why'd you stop!?"

Craig finally figured out why Kyle stopped and shut upped. They watched from the distance, Stan and Wendy making out by a water fountain. Kyle's heart began to shatter from the sight. He felt himself falling into a pit of darkness, never coming out.

'_No… This… This isn't happening. Craig, you weren't right. No you can't be!'_

Kyle's bangs that were popping out of his hat covered his eyes and walked back to class, Craig quickly following behind.

"Kyle! Damnit wait up!"

Kyle just kept quiet, all the way to the class. He opened the door to see an angry Mr. Garrison.

"Kyle! I sent you to the principal's office! Go!"

He looked up at him with some tears forming. He quickly faced the wall closest to him.

"Oh… Sorry… I'll be going now…"

Mr. Garrison saw Kyle's face and gave a worried and somewhat 'normal' look.

"Oh well, don't worry about it. I'll let you off the hook. Take your seat."

Craig jumped to hear what Mr. Garrison said.

"What!? Are you serious!? No way! Woo hoo!"

"Don't push it Craig!"

"Sorry Mr. Garrison."

As Kyle made his way to his desk, Cartman narrowed his eyes.

'_That Jew! How the hell did he do that!?'_

They both sat down at their seats. Kyle stared at his desk, with an emotionless expression on his face, till the bell to lunch finally rang.

- -

"How the fuck did that Jew get out of it!?"

Cartman stomped to the cafeteria with Butters at one side, and Kenny at the other.

"I don't know Eric but he seemed pretty upset when he walked in."

"No he wasn't! It was all an act! He's a Jew! And besides, they don't feel anything and would do anything just to get out of shit!"

"Cartman, you know damn well Kyle isn't like that! Don't make me bring up what happened last night."

Cartman began to blush furiously. He made his hand go into a fist and punched Kenny on his chest with all his might, making Kenny hit lockers.

"Ow! Mother fucker that hurt!!!"

"Don't you **EVER **bring that up again! It was **ONCE **and only** ONCE! **Don't you fucken forget that!!"

"Whatever fatass!"

"Do you really believe that Kenny?" Butters whispered to him.

"Nope. And I never will."

"I heard that!!"

"Good! Now shut up fatass!"

Cartman's other hand formed a fist and punched into the lockers, making Butters shake and help Kenny up from the lockers. Cartman walked over to the cafeteria doors and opened them full force, making the doors slam onto the walls and everyone staying quite a few seconds and then back to being loud again. Cartman stomped furiously through the room, passing by Kyle's table with Bridon and Craig sitting with Kyle on the corner of his eyes. When he did, he noticed something different with Kyle. He saw his eyes were the same when he was crying in front of him, only they seemed dull. Like a grey cloud flew over Kyle and covered his pretty emerald eyes. Cartman's heart began to sink with anger and sorrow.

'_Fuck! Not this again! What the hell is wrong with me!?'_

He sped walked all the way to a table at the end of the room. He sat down and watched Kyle for the distance.

'_Why do I care about him? He's a Jew! I shouldn't care! Stupid Kyle! With those eyes of his… And face…'_

Cartman looked down at the blue table. He closed his eyes tightly and put his hands on his hat, making a grip on them.

'_Fuck! I still blame Mr. Garrison for this! Asshole!'_

"Cartman!? Why the hell did you run off like that!?"

Cartman looked up at Kenny and Butters.

"Just leave me alone. I don't feel like having a poor piece of shit next to me right now."

Kenny sighed and sat across from Cartman, shrugging and holding his head up with his hand, his elbow on the table. Butters sat down next to Cartman, looking at him worried and let out a sigh. They sat there, in complete silence.

- -

"Kyle, you have to eat something. You can't just mope around because of one stupid thing that Stan did. He's an asshole."

Kyle didn't bother talking back to Craig. He just sat there, in complete silence.

"Craig, knock it off! Kyle is going through a tough time right now. I mean come on; you saw the whole thing with him!"

"Yeah but I think Kyle's being to dramatic about this! I bet it was Wendy's fault! I knew she still had something for Stan!"

"But she broke up with him bunches of times."

"That doesn't mean shit!"

"Whatever Craig!"

"Fuck off Bridon! You know nothing about Kyle!"

"Neither do you!"

"A hell of a lot more than you do!"

"Stop it both of you!!"

Both stopped and cringed at the tone of Kyle's voice. It sounded irritated, broken, and as if he has been hold back tears all day. Kyle got up and left the table, leaving Craig and Bridon speechless.

'_Damnit! I can't stand this pain! No wonder the Goth kids are like this! It's unbearable!'_

Kyle walked through the halls. Hot tears began to stream a bit.

'_Why Stan… Why…?'_

He quickly wiped his tears when he saw he familiar blue eyes of Stan's.

"Hey Kyle."

Stan put his arms around Kyle, pulling him into his grip. Kyle struggles out of them, pushing him away.

"Don't… touch me."

"What did I do?"

"You know exactly what! Kissing Wendy when you're 'supposedly' at the office!"

Stan's eyes grew wide, his face blushing bright red.

"How… How did you!?"

"I had to go to the principals for talking to Craig in class! How could you Stan!?"

Stan began to look from side to side, as if he was caught in a crime. He let out a sigh.

"Kyle, I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean for it to happen again."

"AGAIN! This happened before!?! I told you this project was gonna get you two back together!"

"Well I guess it will!"

Kyle stared at him in disbelief. It took him a few seconds until he finally found out what he meant.

"You mean…"

"Yeah. It's over Kyle. Here"

Stan took off the bracelet Kyle gave him a while back.

"Stan… I…"

"Don't bother. Just leave me alone. Goodbye Kyle…"

Stan shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets and walked off, leaving Kyle speechless, shocked and kneeling down on the floor in pain.

- -

"Come on Jew! I don't have all day!"

Cartman stood in front of Kyle's desk and leaning forward. Kyle had his head on the desk, never looking up at Cartman.

"Kyle! God damnit get up! I just want to go home and work on this damn project so we can finish!"

Kyle sighed and slowly got up from his desk, grabbing his backpack and walked out the class.

'_Cartman, if you only knew. Then you'd understand why I didn't want to get up…'_

Cartman quickly followed Kyle, walking side by side to Cartman's house. Kyle kept a steady pace, looking down when walking. Cartman looked over at him.

"What's your deal?"

Kyle looked up at him a bit, making somewhat eye contact. Cartman's eyes grew wide a bit, seeing how sad and hurt they looked.

'_Kyle! How the hell did this to you?!'_

"Nothing. It's… Nothing Cartman…"

Cartman looked at him for a few more seconds until they finally arrived to his house, opening the door and walked on in. They didn't even bother taking off their jackets. They just took a seat, Kyle on the couch and Cartman kneeling on the floor. Cartman began to work on the project while Kyle sat down on the couch, looking at the door. Cartman became irritated.

"You know, as much as I'd probably want to, I'm not going to finish this damn project by myself!"

Kyle still never said anything. He just kept looking at the door with his sad look he had all day.

"Are you even fucken listening to me Jew!?"

Kyle finally cracked. He got up from the couch and walked over to Cartman. He began to punch Cartman with all his might but it didn't do anything to Cartman.

"Shut up Cartman! You have no idea what I'm going though right now!!!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

Cartman quickly grabbed Kyle's wrists and stood up. Kyle began to struggle out of them but couldn't.

"Let go of me!!"

"Not until you tell me what the fuck is going on!"

"It's none of you concerned!"

"Like hell it is! Now tell me!"

"NO!"

Cartman kept holding onto him until he saw something shiny on the floor. He lets go of him and picked it up, noticing it was Stan's bracelet. Kyle's eyes grew wide and quickly looked away.

"Is this Stan's bracelet?"

"No, it's not. Now give it back!"

"I know this is Stan's! You gave it to him on your fifth anniversary with him!"

Kyle's eyes grew wider and looked at him.

"You… You remember that!?"

"Duh! You were all happy and shit on that day! Now you're all depressed. What, he broke up with you?"

Kyle looked away with tears in his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Whatever… Now what's your problem Jew?!"

"Stan… Broke up with me…"

Tears began to fall from Kyle's eyes. Cartman's eyes began to grow wide.

'_He's… Crying... Again!?'_

Kyle continued. "I don't know what I did! He's the one who cheated on me!"

Cartman's jaw fell slightly.

"Stan cheated on you!? What the fuck!? With who!?!"

"Wendy…"

"Holy shit! I knew that bitch had something to do with it!"

Kyle looked at him a bit confused.

"You'd… Knew this would happen?"

"Pft, no. But I knew somehow that bitch would get in the middle of you two. You know what, forget everything I said and just happened and just go to bed. You can spend the night here. I don't give a fuck…"

Cartman kneeled down to work on their project, blushing slightly. Kyle looked at him confused.

"Um, okay. Thanks… I guess."

"Right. And here."

Cartman tossed the bracelet to Kyle. Kyle caught it and put it in his pocket.

"Thanks… Night…"

"Night."

Kyle began to walk up the stairs, leaving Cartman alone. Once Kyle left, Cartman sighed and looked at their project.

'_What the fuck is going on with me? I shouldn't care about him! He's a slimy Jew! Here to fuck with my mind!'_

He turned to face the stair case.

'_Is he? Is he really doing all this to hurt me later? With… those emerald eyes of his… And face… And his smile he had before…?'_

Cartman blushed more and began to work on their project once again.

- -

Kyle laid down on Cartman's bed, staring at the ceiling as the only light being on was the TV in his room.

'_Why are you doing this to me? I thought you hated me. Me being a Jew and you being an asshole. What happened to those days?'_

Kyle turned around to face the wall, closing his eyes, leaving the TV on.

'_I don't know what's going on with you, but thank you. Once again without you, I'd be in my house crying my eyes out. Fuck I'd probably do something a lot worse that I'd know I'd regret later.'_

He slightly opened his eyes and pulled out Stan's bracelet. Warm tears began to form as he tightly held onto it.

'_Why Stan why!?! Why did you do this to me!? If you still loved Wendy, they why did you ended it with her for me!? You fucken asshole!!'_

Kyle got up and opened the window that's in Cartman's room. He threw the bracelet as hard as he could out the window and closed it after. He dragged himself to the bed and collapsed onto it, letting his tears hit the pillow.

'_Why Stan!? Why…'_

Tears began to flow slowly as his body began to sink onto the bed.

'_Cartman, don't leave me. Don't leave me and hurt me like what Stan did. Please…'_

Kyle felt a warm blanket cover him but he couldn't open his eyes for he was too tired. The tears stopped and the warmth from the blanket and his body heat began to take over him. Kyle said a few more words, before he finally fell asleep.

"Please Cartman… Don't leave…"

Kyle fell asleep, leaving a single tear fall down. Someone was watching him from the bed side, watching Kyle sleep. He let out a gentle smile.

"Don't worry… I won't…"

He walked closer to let the moonlight hit him, showing Cartman standing and watching Kyle sleep. He turned around, turned off the TV and closed the door, leaving Kyle to sleep peacefully through the night.

_Yay! I loved how the ending came out! :] I didn't actually to expect to have an ending like this but now that I typed it up, I liked it! :D_

_Wow I think this has to be the longest chapter I wrote up. Well, actually I have no clue xDD Anyways… as you may know; I added Craig and Bridon into the story! Well, I wanted Kyle to have a few friends but not Kenny or Butters since they hang out more with Cartman than Kyle. So I needed the know it all asshole but sensitive (Some what which is Craig) and the sweet and always be there friend (Bridon) for Kyle. See, that WOULD have been Stan but, have you been reading the story!? xDD No questions asked!_

_So yeah! I liked this chapter and I'm sorry for taking a REALLY long time writing this chapter. I've been really busy with school, Comedy Sportz and now with the flu, I had some time for typing this up. So now I have it up! I'll see what I can do for my next chapter! And I will put Craig back it ;) (I know people would love his attitude!) Oh and the song is by Evanescence. I liked the song and I kind of thought it fit the mood. So yeah._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWS! :] Please review for this chapter! Thank you!!_

_~ Detective Kenny_


	5. Chasing Cars

_I'm back! Woo! I'm actually back a lot faster than I thought I would be. O.e don't ask why. I guess I've been having a little 'free' time on me schedule, you know with all the tests and CSz and such. So yeah…ANYWAYS! On with the chapter! Enjoy my peepz!_

Kyle woke up a bit more depressed than before. He panicked, looking at the clock showing it was eleven in the morning, still thinking it's still the week. Once he got up, he saw the calendar on the wall, showing it was actually Saturday. He took a deep breath as he sat back down on the bed and put his hands on the side of his forehead.

'_Fuck. This pain is still unbearable. I seriously need to go out and talk to someone.'_

Kyle got up and looked through his pants pocket for his phone. He got it out and began to text.

_Hey, can you and Bridon meet me at Mr. Tweak's coffee shop? – Kyle_

Kyle got up from the bed, put on his orange coat and green hat, slipped on his shoes and began to walk out of the room. He made his way towards the stairs, making it halfway before he noticed a lump sleeping on the couch. He slowly walked down and noticed Cartman asleep, a blanket on top of him and cuddled up against his pillow, and what seemed to be a green frog he's holding onto. Kyle gently smiled.

'_Wow, he looks so peaceful and innocent sleeping like that. He actually looks adorable like… a teddy bear…'_

Kyle's phone vibrated, making him jump. His face began to turn hot and red and noticed, that Cartman was moving a bit, turning over to face the couch. Kyle began to jump around, holding onto his hat and looking back in forth in a panic. Cartman finally settled down and stayed put, facing the couch still. Kyle stared at Cartman and sighed in relief.

'_Damn that was close. He still looks adorable sleeping like that though… WAIT!? WHAT AM I THINKING!? DAMN I REALLY NEED THAT TALK WITH CRAIG AND BRIDON!'_

Kyle grabbed his backpack and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him. He stopped before making his way to the coffee shop, outside the porch.

'_Um, should I leave a note?'_

Kyle took a piece of paper out of his backpack and began to write.

_Went with Craig and Bridon to Mr. Tweak's coffee shop. Then going home. Need anything? Text me. By the way, thanks for everything. See you around. – Kyle _

Kyle slipped the note under the door and walked to the shop. He began to look around, the cold air hitting his warm face. Small snowflakes began to fall as the morning sun made his emerald eyes glitter. He pulled out his green gloves from his coat pocket and put them on as he looked at the blue sky, thinking.

'_What is it with me today? I mean, I still have that unbearable broken heart from stupid Stan but, I don't feel so… broken up as I'm suppose to feel. Is it because of Cartman?'_

He closed his eyes and sighed.

'_I don't know. And I don't I want to know…'_

"Kyle! Over here!"

Kyle opened his eyes to see Craig waving his arms with a big smile across his face. Kyle gently smiled back and slightly waved back. He ran over to him.

"Hey. Where's Bridon?"

"Didn't you get my text? He's running a bit late because of basketball."

Kyle gently put his hand on his pocket where his phone is. He began to blush as the image of Cartman sleeping on the couch went back into his head. He smiled awkwardly to hide it.

"Oh! Yeah I did. Sorry, I just didn't read it. Come on, let's go inside."

"Wait!"

Kyle and Craig turned to see Bridon running towards them.

"Took you long," Craig said, rolling his eyes with a smirk.

"Shut up Craig! You knew I was gonna run late! At least I had something to do."

"I did too! It's called _HOMEWORK _dumbass!"

"Hey! Don't call me a dumbass!"

Craig put one of his hands on his hip and with the other, flipped Bridon off in front of his face.

"Guys! Guys! Please, I didn't text you to fight. If I did I would have waited for school Monday. Now come on. I really need someone to talk to."

Craig and Bridon looked at each other than back at Kyle. They both smiled and nodded.

"Sure thing Kyle. Let's go."

Bridon walked in. Craig opened the door and began to walk in.

"So, the famous flipping people off is back, is it Craig?"

Craig blinked once then smirked as he playfully flipped Kyle off. Kyle rolled his eyes and shoved Craig into the shop, both of them laughing a bit. As they make their way to a seat, they saw Bridon ordering coffees already. They walked over to a table with three seats. Kyle sat down on the chair and put his backpack next to him. Craig took the seat across from him as Bridon came back with a tray of coffees. Bridon gave both Craig's and Kyle's coffee ask he took his and took a seat. Kyle took a hold of his and stared at the cup. Craig took a sip and looked at Kyle.

"So, what was so important that you wanted us to get together at the old coffee shop?"

Kyle looked up from his cup and looked at Craig. He sighed a bit then looked to the direction where the windows are at.

"I… just needed someone to talk to, you know."

"Kyle, is it the whole 'Stan' thing that you still not over with?"

Kyle slightly nodded and shit his eyes, trying to hold back some of the tears. Craig looked over at Bridon a bit upset. He took another sip to hid it and spoke.

"You know, you really need to get over that dumbass you called a boyfriend. He's nothing now. It happened and it's over with."

Bridon nodded, "Craig's right. There are a lot more people in this world besides Stan."

Kyle opened his eyes and looked over to the both of them. He raised an eyebrow and looked serious.

"Oh yeah? Then name one person besides Stan."

Bridon and Craig looked at each other then gave and awkward smile. Bridon rubbed the back of his neck as he gave eye contact to Kyle.

"Um… Well… There is one person…"

"Who?"

"That fat ass you have as a science partner! That's who."

"Great for putting it that way Craig."

"What!?"

Kyle looked at them a bit shocked and confused.

"Cartman. Eric Cartman. The over grown load of fat that tarries me for being Jewish, doesn't care about anyone else besides himself Cartman."

"Hey, right now he seems to be caring a lot for you then we were kids."

Kyle looked at Bridon in shock. He began to laugh uncontrollably, throwing Craig and Bridon into confusion.

"You have to be fucken kidding me!! CARTMAN!? My ass!! Dude, that was funny as hell. I needed that laugh today!"

Bridon and Craig looked at each other, still in confused as Kyle's laughter began to calm down. Craig looked back at Kyle as he rolled his eyes in irritation.

"Okay, no. That was not a fucken joke. We actually believe that tub of lard has something for you."

"Yeah right! When pigs fucken fly! I know he wouldn't go for me!"

"So… You thought about it."

Kyle's eyes went wide as his face grew red and hot. Craig raised an eyebrow as he's smile turned into a smirk.

Bridon looked at Kyle and Craig back and forth until he waved his hand in front of them, trying to change the subject and get their attention.

"Okay fine. I guess that's over with. I bet laughing at all that made you feel better."

"Actually, it kind of did. Thanks but it still didn't really cheer me up. I still need to get Stan out of my head. Help me, please?"

Craig put his hand on his chin as he scratches the top of his blue hat, thinking. His eyes grew wide as he snaps to get their attention and a smile grew across his face.

"I've got it! You need to do something that is fun so you can get him out of your head!"

Kyle raised an eye brow as Bridon looked shocked that Craig actually came up with something. Kyle nodded.

"But…What?"

Craig gave him a thumb up as his smile grew bigger.

"That's the secret. You go home and relax as Bridon and I will think of something for us to do. Usually hanging with people help a lot too. I'll text you where you're going and everything."

"Alright… If you say so. Thanks guys for the help…"

"No problem. Now go!"

Kyle rolled his eyes as he grabbed his backpack and coffee and left the shop.

He began to walk through the cold streets of South Park, his steps echoing along the empty streets. It started to get brighter a bit but it was still around three in the afternoon.

'_Wow, I spent a lot of time with Craig and Bridon. It did kind of help me with the whole 'Stan' thing.'_

He kept walking through the cold, lonely streets. The chilling air hitting his warm face. He began to make his way towards the middle of the street, knowing that not a lot of cars drive through that area. He looked up and saw the sun up in the sky, shinning up in the bright blue sky. Clouds began to move, changing shapes into blobs of puffy white forms. He sighed and continued to walk home.

'_Damn, it looks amazing. The skies haven't been this blue since I was in fourth grade. I never knew that the clouds would never clear up. I wish I had someone to share it with…_

He stopped in his tracks o see someone standing in the distance. He couldn't tell who it was so he began to take run towards it, dropping his coffee cup onto the street.

'_Stan? Is that really you?'_

He ran until he was close enough to see Cartman standing in the middle of the street with his hands in his pockets. Cartman raises an eyebrow at Kyle as Kyle catches his breath a bit.

"Was expecting someone else?"

Kyle looked away and walked over to the sidewalk, continuing his way home.

"I'm not in the mood Cartman…"

"Yeah, cause your never in the fucken mood."

Kyle stops and turns around, facing Cartman who's also on the sidewalk, standing in front of Kyle.

"And what the fuck is that suppose to mean!?"

"You know exactly what it means Kyle! Why the fuck did you leave!? We still need to finish this damn project!"

"I LEFT because I needed someone to talk to! Why the fuck do you care!?"

"Because I'm one of your friends!"

"HA! Since when!?"

"Since I'm the only one who's ACTUALLY got the time to talk to you about how YOU fucken feel!! Who's SEEN you cry! SINCE I ACTUALLY FUCKEN CARE!!"

Kyle's eyes grew wide as he took a step back from being startled. Cartman looked away a bit pink and hurt. He turned around and began to walk the other direction.

"Where are you going!?"

"Away from you so I can finish this project BY MYSELF…"

Kyle looked down as he took a hold of his shirt, the side where his heart is.

'_Why the fuck does this hurt?! I've never had this pain before! It's a lot worse than the pain with Stan. What is it?! Is it because of Cartman? But… Why?'_

Kyle looked up to see Cartman more than half way gone from Kyle's sight. Kyle began to take a few steps, walking. He began to pick up his pace, walking faster until he began to run towards Cartman.

'_Why, why do I care about him and his feelings? I never did when we were kids. So why now? Is it because of everything he's done for me? Everything he said was true?'_

Kyle ran faster, catching up to Cartman.

'_I wish I knew. I really wish I knew…'_

Kyle finally caught up to Cartman, taking a hold of Cartman's wrist. Cartman turned around a bit irritated and a small trace of hurt. Kyle noticed it and looked down and let of Cartman's wrist.

"What the fuck do you want now?"

Kyle just kept looking down, trying to make no eye contact with him.

"What Jew!? What the fuck is it!?"

Kyle's hands formed fists then quickly released from them.

"IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SAY ANYTHING THEN STOP WASTING MY FUCKEN TIME YOU SLIMEY PATETIC JEW!!!"

Kyle's hands formed fists again but instead of hitting Cartman, he jumped onto Cartman with his arms around him into a hug. Cartman's eyes grew wide as he felt his heart pounding in his chest.

'_What the fuck!?! What is this Jew doing!?'_

Cartman looked down to see Kyle holding onto him to deer life, as if he's a lost child scared and hurt out of his mind. His eyes grew wide.

'_W-what the?! Why is he like this!?'_

Cartman slowly began to wrap his arms around Kyle, returning the hug. Kyle closed his eyes.

"…I'm sorry."

Cartman looked at him confused.

"For what?"

"For everything. I was being an asshole to you that I forgot all the actual 'good things' you've done for me. You really are a 'friend' of mine and I'm sorry for denying it and never actually showing you that you really are one…"

Cartman's eyes grew even wider as he looks down at Kyle in shock.

"Oh. Um, I guess its okay… Jew."

"And… I'm sorry for leaving. I left you a note, knowing you'd freak out but I didn't know you didn't get it."

Cartman looked away, his face turning bright pink. He began to remember the not on the floor, having Kyle's hand writing on it. He got back to reality as Kyle continued.

"I guess you were right all along. It's hard to admit it but it's true. I'm sorry for being a 'Slimy Jew' all these years. I'm sorry for hurting. I… I didn't know I was hurting you. I'm really sorry…"

Kyle began to bury his head into Cartman's chest, tightening his grip on Cartman. Cartman looked at him a bit upset and hurt, seeing Kyle like this. He began to remember what happened to Kyle the night before, sleeping on his bed and talking in his sleep, know how hurt he really was. Cartman put a tighter grip on Kyle, holding him close. Kyle looked up at Cartman. He saw his eyes on how hurt and in pain they are. Kyle looked at him a bit surprised until he finally spoke.

"It's okay. That's why I'm here for… I'm more than you project partner, I'm your friend…"

Kyle's eyes grew wider as they began to slowly close, slightly forming tears and his frowning turning into a small smile. Making their moment last.

_Aww what an ending to the story if I do say so myself xD I'm sorry if it's too sappy for you people but I do love myself a love story. A romantic one that is. Even though I never read romantic books because they actually bug me. O.e Wired I know! xD_

_ANYWAYS! Sorry for the wait my peepz! I've been really busy with some things and my dad keeps yelling at me for typing something that isn't 'important'. THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!! So yeah sorry for it._

_I might be able to write my story this week but I'm not so sure. I know that I don't have Comedy Sportz next Friday because of my Homecoming football game that day. (WOO!) So yeah. Hopefully I'll have it done soon._

_The song is by Snow Patrol if some people don't know. So yeah xD Wanna know what's gonna happen next? Stay tune to find out! (Hopefully it will be up soon!)_

_HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY PEEPZ! ENJOY YOUR CANDY! (Even though it's the 30th but who cares! Also, I was Kenny for Halloween! How epic was that!)_

_~ Detective Kenny_


End file.
